Seconde chance
by o0black . Devil0o
Summary: HPDM. Nos actions ont des répercutions des années après. Et si on laissait à Drago une seconde chance, pour se racheter et tenter de sauver l'homme qu'il aime ?


**Titre :** Seconde chance

**Rated :** M

**Disclaimer :** Tout est l'oeuvre de la talentueuse JKR, seule l'intrigue est de moi.

**Note :** Cette histoire commence après la fin du tome 5, elle ne prend donc pas en compte les deux derniers livres de l'histoire.

Voilà ma toute première fanfiction. J'ai eu envie de m'y mettre aussi après des années à lire des fics sur toutes sortes d'univers. Je vous demanderais donc un peu d'indulgence, mais vos observations seront les bienvenues. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em>Royaume-Unis, 2011.<em>

Le froid était glacial en ce mois de décembre mais les ruelles étaient joliment décorées. A travers les vitres des fenêtres on pouvait apercevoir dans les maisons de beaux sapins lumineux, des tables où se dressaient des dizaines de plats. Autour de celle-ci des familles heureuses de se retrouver en ce soir de réveillon.

Pas un chat dans les rues, si ce n'était cette silhouette encapuchonnée qui avançait à pas rapide. De la buée s'échappait de la bouche de cette ombre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la rue à cette heure-ci. Même ses pas étaient étouffés par la couche épaisse de neige.

L'impasse du Tisseur était une rue sombre d'un quartier ouvrier. Les maisons se suivaient et se ressemblait mais ses habitants y semblaient heureux. L'ombre s'arrêta au numéro 23, frappa trois coups secs et attendit. Quelques secondes après, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme grand dans l'encadrement.

- C'est pas trop tôt Rogue, je commençais à me les grêler.

Ledit Rogue ne releva pas la remarque et s'effaça pour laisser entrer son invité. L'ombre ôta sa lourde cape et sa capuche faisant frissonner Severus Rogue.

- Tu ne t'y habitueras donc jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

Effectivement, il y avait de quoi frissonner. Le visage de l'homme était ravagé par une énorme brûlure qui lui recouvrait tout le visage épargnant seulement ses yeux. Et même si Severus Rogue côtoyait cet homme depuis des années, la vue de son visage lui faisait toujours le même effet.

- Et si nous commencions ? Proposa Rogue.

L'homme au visage brûlé acquiesça doucement et suivit son hôte dans une autre pièce de la maison.

_Poudlard, 1996._

- Oh Harry laisse-le donc, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Il finira comme son père, derrière les barreaux.

Hermione tira la manche d'Harry qui était sur le point de casser la figure à Drago Malefoy. C'était plus fort que lui, cette sale petite vermine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplaisante au sujet de son parrain. Ron aurait bien lui aussi cassé le nez de la fouine mais si il lâchait son meilleur ami, le blondinet allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Tant bien que mal ils réussirent à l'éloigner du groupe de Serpentard qui riait à gorge déployée. Harry, tremblant de rage, grimpait les quelques marches qui le menait à l'intérieur du château. Depuis la mort de Sirius l'été dernier, ce sujet de conversation était devenu très sensible au point où tout le monde évitait d'en parler. Le survivant portait douloureusement son deuil et chacun respectait cela. Hors mis Malefoy, qui lui ne respectait rien du tout de toute façon.

Une nouvelle année débutait à Poudlard, la sixième pour le trio. Comme chaque année il fallait se rendre au banquet de début d'année. La cérémonie de la répartition fut expédiée rapidement. Depuis que tout le monde savait que Voldemort était de retour, les parents avaient été frigides à envoyer leurs enfants à Poudlard. Pourtant Merlin savait que c'était l'endroit le plus sûr en ces temps noirs.

Le silence se fit petit à petit dans la salle lorsque le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour prendre la parole.

- Oh non pas encore un discours. J'ai la dalle moi.

- La ferme Ron, répliqua Hermione. Il va sûrement nous parler de Voldemort.

Le rouquin se tut à contre cœur, mais son ventre continuait à contester malgré l'ordre d'Hermione.

- Mes chers élèves, nous voici réunis pour une nouvelle année dans cette belle et noble école. Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort est de retour parmi nous. Nous vous l'avions déjà annoncé l'année dernière, mais qui écoute ce que dit un vieux fou ?

Bon nombre des élèves baissèrent la tête, ceux qui i y a quelques mois encore pensaient que Dumbledore et Potter avaient pété un câble.

- Aussi, nous sommes là pour étudier et former des sorciers pas des combattants. La guerre ne vous concerne pas, pas encore. Je souhaitais que vous sachiez que Poudlard est votre maison, vous êtes ici en sécurité. Et si l'un d'entre vous, n'importe lequel à des craintes, qu'il n'hésite pas à en parler, à un professeur, un membre du personnel, à moi-même.

Il marqua une courte pose et ses yeux bleus pétillants se posèrent sur une touffe de cheveux noirs se trouvant à la table des Gryffondor.

- Je sais que vous avez tous très faim, l'estomac de Mr Weasley en témoigne, mais il me reste un dernier point à aborder avec vous. Je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue au professeur Julian Fenmore qui prendra le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Instinctivement, le regard des élèves se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par Dumbledore. En bout de table, dans l'ombre se trouvait une haute silhouette. Cette dernière s'avança vers la lumière et instinctivement, à l'unisson les élèves frissonnèrent.

- Berk, mais c'est dégeulasse ! s'exclama Malefoy à voix basse, mais suffisamment pour que tous ceux autour de lui l'entendent.

- Arrêter de le regarder comme ça, c'est mal poli, cette fois-ci c'était Hermione qui s'exclama, mais elle ne pouvait elle-même pas détacher son regard du visage du nouveau professeur.

Effectivement, ce dernier était brûlé sur la grande majorité du visage. Mal à l'aise, il se recula à nouveau dans l'ombre. Sentant le malaise ambiant, le professeur Dumbledore repris.

- Inutile de vous préciser qu'aucune remarque désobligeante ne sera acceptée. Maintenant, bon appétit !

- C'est sympa de nous dire ça après nous l'avoir coupé.

- Oui et c'est pour ça que tu remplis autant ton assiette Ronald Weasley.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ses amis et leurs chamailleries lui avaient vraiment manqués cet été.

La guerre ne semblait pas avoir grand impact sur Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris comme à leur habitude et rien dans l'attitude des étudiants ne laissaient penser que dehors les combats commençaient entre partisans de Voldemort et les aurors.

La dernière heure de l'après-midi pour les sixièmes années était un cours de défense contre les forces du mal commun aux Gryffondor et aux Serdaigle. Les deux maisons patientaient devant la salle de classe et chacun y allait de son commentaire concernant le nouveau professeur ou plutôt le visage du nouveau professeur.

La cloche venait de sonner, laissant sortir une flopée d'élèves dont les Serpentard.

- Ce type est complètement dingue, vraiment ! J'irais me plaindre à…

- A qui Malefoy ? Tu ne voulais pas dire ton père quand même ?

Harry n'avait toujours pas avalé l'agression gratuite de la veille et là Drago Malefoy venait de tendre le bâton pour se faire battre.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour mon père Potty, la mort du grand Sirius Black vaut bien quelques sacrifices.

Harry, furieux allait répliquer mais une voix portante l'en empêcha.

- Monsieur Malefoy, vous viendrais faire une petite heure de retenue avec moi disons samedi, nous apprendrons ensemble qu'il ne faut pas salir la mémoire d'un mort. Les autres entrez.

Le visage du Serpentard devint blême. L'idée de passer toute une heure en compagnie de se professeur ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Beaucoup commençaient déjà à l'affabuler de surnoms tels que le brûlé, le cramé…

- Je sens que je vais déjà aimer ce professeur. Ah la tête de Malefoy vous avez vu ?

Ron semblait très enthousiaste, Harry aurait même juré le voir sautiller jusqu'à sa place, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Mr Weasley, mon cours n'est pas un ballet d'opéra. 10 points en moins à Gryffondor vous aidera à vous en rappeler.

Le sourire de Ron fana comme neige au soleil. Morose, il s'assit à sa place sans rien ajouter.

- Bien, les présentations ont été faites hier. Ca, dit-il en désignant son visage, c'est le souvenir d'un vieil ennemi. Si cela gêne quelqu'un la porte est grande ouverte.

Son index était pointé vers la porte au fond de la salle. Aucun élève n'avait osé remuer le petit doigt. Après quelques secondes il reprit :

- Très bien. Commençons donc…

La cloche venait de sonner et les élèves s'empressèrent de ranger leurs affaires et de sortir de cette salle. Non pas qu'ils étaient pressés de finir leur journée de cours, mais ils avaient hâtent d'être loin de ce professeur.

- Malefoy avait raison, il est dingue. Mais d'où est-ce qu'il sort celui-là ?

- Il ne doit pas être si mauvais que ça Harry, regarde il a puni Malefoy pour ce qu'il a dit.

- Ouais ben en attendant un Rogue nous suffit, pas besoin d'avoir son frère diabolique, répliqua Ron.

- Voyons Potter, entre défigurés, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

Malefoy venait d'arriver à leur hauteur au bras d'une septième année de Serpentard. Depuis quelque temps, le Serpentard s'était mis à collectionner les conquêtes, une nouvelle régulièrement, des officielles et des officieuses. Certains murmuraient même qu'il devait y avoir de sacrés orgies chez les Serpentard. D'autres, affirmaient que Malefoy était à voile et à vapeur. Hermione trouvait cela ridicule, elle pensait que ce n'est pas parce qu'un garçon prenait soin de son apparence et qu'il était maniéré qu'il devait forcément être gay ou bisexuel. Elle avait dit cela en regardant Ron couvert de boue après être tombé en ajoutant que d'autres feraient mieux de prendre exemple sur lui.

Harry, lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire des préférences de la fouine. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il l'agaçait au plus au point et qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui tordre son petit cou délicat. Oh non, ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Lui aussi avait son lot d'admiratrices, mais vrai dire après son expérience ratée avec Cho, ça l'avait un peu refroidit. Non ce qui le dérageait profondément chez Malefoy c'était sa façon d'agir, comme si tout lui était dû. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit connard prétentieux.

Le survivant ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était fatigué de ces chamailleries futiles. Et en un instant il comprit. Répondre à Malefoy ne faisait que l'encourager à continuer. Oui, rentrer dans son jeu et l'insulter à son tour n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il fallait tout bonnement l'ignorer, il finirait par se fatigué. Bon, c'est vrai qu'Hermione le leur avait dit des dizaines de fois mais là ça semblait évident.

Harry haussa les épaules et s'en alla sans un regard de plus, laissant un Drago Malefoy surpris.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre. Je continue ? J'arrête définitivement l'écriture et je me consacre à la pâte à modeler et aux coloriages ?<p> 


End file.
